


Small motorhomes, big differences

by MeLikeyTheseStories



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLikeyTheseStories/pseuds/MeLikeyTheseStories
Summary: Richard's motorhome doesn't survive the night so he shares James' motorhome instead. He's rather intrigued by what he experiences the following morning.
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Small motorhomes, big differences

“James, what is that?” Richard questions.

“Is that all you have? No ‘Is that your key or are you just happy to see me?’ or anything of the sort?” James snorts.

They’re lying together in the rather confined space of James’ chute motor-home after Richard’s mobile home had been blown to several different places due to the hard wind of last night. With the limited space available along with the cold that the hard wind had taken with it, they’d ended up pressed together at some point during the night.

“Well, no,” Richard responds, sounding rather unsure. “Because that’s not- that’s not your wood, is it?”

“Are you certain you want an answer to that?” James had extracted himself from Richard by now, leaving half an inch between their body and no touching at all, after removing the pillow that had somehow ended up on the side, limiting their space even further.

“It’s not,” Richard exclaims, quite loudly. Catching himself on it he quickly lowers his voice before continuing. “I’m not saying that I’ve watched you on the occasions we’ve seen each other less than dressed, but I would have seen if you had a monster packed there.”

James grins, partially at Richard’s description, mostly at the look on his face. “Why, Hammond, haven’t you ever heard the expression growers and showers? Well, I suppose it shouldn’t be news you’re not familiar with growers.”

“As if you’re so massively tall,” Richard counters, weakly. Especially given that the expression on his face is far from annoyance or anger or anything of the sort. In fact, as James watches Richard’s expression a bit more carefully it certainly looks like- awe?

Yes, it certainly seems like awe. Richard’s eyes aren’t meeting James’, they’re drawn lower instead. Low enough that given the conversation, James doesn’t have to guess at what they might be drawn to. In fact, James watches Richard probably unconscious movement of his tongue darting out to lick his lips real quick. James smirks as he shifts his hips, the tent he’s causing moving along with him, drawing Richard’s eyes to move as they follow the movement.

“Judging by that look, I do appear to be quite big in a certain different way,” James drawls. Richard’s eyes finally look up, a blush having formed on his cheeks now. James can’t help but notice that, rather than his morning wood cooling down, Richard’s apparent interest is keeping it fully erect.

For a moment neither of them do anything. James lies there with his tenting erection, looking at Hammond. Hammond lies there next to him, eyes diverted and a blush still firmly settled on his cheeks. And then James reaches out for Hammond’s hand, wrapping his fingers around Richard’s wrist and lifting it, bringing it towards his crotch. Slowly enough to give him plenty of opportunity to retreat, keeping a careful glance at Richard’s face at well.

While surprised, Richard’s face doesn’t display any kind of hesitation or doubt. His eyes flicker to meet James’ and they have a distinctly excited sheen written in them. Richard’s hand begins to move of its own accord, finding James’ pace to slow, reaching for James’ crotch. Richard’s knuckles come into contact first, given the fact that Richard is reaching blindly, but James’ breath hitches when Richard is done orientating where James’ cock is and wraps his small hand around his cock instead.

“You really are large,” Richard whispers, nearly a reverent tone to his voice. It sends a shudder through James’ body to hear it. He knows he’s large and that’s quite possibly why he never felt the need to brag. It’s clear that Richard hadn’t expected it and it makes this all the better. James may not be the perfect human specimen, he might not expect the compliments, but they feel good when they’re given. Especially so willingly and reverently.

Richard’s hand holds him tight in the meantime, the palm of his hand moving up and down across James’ erection. Pausing every so often as he squeezes tighter, feeling like he’s measuring James’ girth with his fingers. His widened eyes reveal his thoughts on it when he does and James soon finds his erection to be straining already. The cloth barrier between Richard’s hand and James’ cock feels like a curse and James brings his own hand towards the elastic keeping his boxers up, pushing them down.

“Can I-?” Richard doesn’t finish. James doesn’t vocally respond, he simply leads Richard’s hand towards his crotch once again and Richard takes the hint and completes the rest of the way. Wrapping his hands directly around James’ erection. James’ breath once again hitches as Richard’s grip feels more intense now, the warmth of Richard’s hand surrounding him, the rough pads of his fingers against his sensitive nerves, one of them trailing a vein Richard seems to take particular interest in.

James reaches his own hand to Richard, putting it on his thigh in silent question. Richard seems to hesitate, biting his lip and glancing up towards James. “I- I don’t exactly- well, measure up.” Despite the hesitation, his admission doesn’t sound ashamed. Rather, it seems like there’s something exciting about it to Richard.

“I don’t mind,” James responds. Richard nods, then shimmies out of his boxers, using his free hand to push them down. Richard’s cock is already erect and James can even see a bead of precum forming at the tip.

Regardless of the fact that Richard’s cock is fully erect, it’s still rather small. And it’s not just because James is used to his own size, he’s certain that Richard’s height isn’t the only smaller than average thing about him. James wraps his hand around Richard, marvelling at how easily it fits in his hand.

“You’ve got a cute little dick, Hammond,” James takes a risk with the praise, but something about Richard’s expression and his tone when he’d allowed James before tells James that Richard would like it. Sure enough, Richard bucks his hips up, thrusting his dick further into James’ hand.

For a moment they both lie there, touching each other, panting and hitching breaths and trying not to make more noise than that given the situation outside of their little bubble, where surely it won’t take long before the crew begins to set up for the day. James turns on his side, inching further towards Richard, lining their cocks up.

Richard’s expression gives away that he’s going to moan before he actually does and James quickly reaches his free hand up to cover Richard’s mouth, muffling his moan. Richard pulls away a little bashful at having forgotten himself, glancing down at both of them. “Fuck that’s hot.”

James can’t help but agree. His own cock was nearly twice as thick as Hammond’s and considerably longer. If it hadn’t already been clear that Richard was into the size difference between them, it would have been very obvious now. The way Richard begins to thrust and buck more uncontrollably is a dead giveaway.

“Your small dick barely reaches past mine with your thrusts,” James comments and Hammond muffles a moan into James’ shoulder. James throws his own head back, feeling close to the edge. Richard’s small hand on their dicks feels amazing and James begins to thrust quicker himself. Richard’s moans become louder, even muffled into James’ shoulder, and Richard actually bites James instead of simply pushing his mouth into James.

Their movements quicken until James finally feels his pleasure spreading from his gut, overtaking his entire body. He’s vaguely aware of Hammond biting down even more through his orgasm but he doesn’t pay it any heed, allowing the pleasure to overtake him, to feel good.

When he comes back down, Richard is still thrusting into his hand quickly, erratically. He doesn’t seem to be far from orgasm himself. James brings his hand toward Hammond’s torso, where droplets of his own sperm have landed. James finger finds the highest one and he touches at it, bringing his mouth closer to Richard’s ear.

“I’ll bet with your little dick your cum never reached that far, did it?” Richard whimpers in response, his cock twitching. “Even against my softening dick it is very clear who the bigger man is.”

“James,” Richard withdraws his teeth from James’ skin long enough to let out the beg. It sounds incredibly sexy and if James had been a younger man it might’ve revived his cock a little.

“What do you need, Hammond?” James drawls, “Permission from a real man to cum? Does your little dick not have enough authority?” Richard whimpers again, clearly very much into it. James smirks as he swats at Richard’s hand, which falls away to allow him access. “Can’t blame it. Look at it. Feel it. Your hands are small so it might not seem as small as it actually is but,” James curls his thumb around the head, which is very close to actually meeting between his long fingers and Richard’s small girth. “Fuck, I had no idea dicks this small existed. Not when I have my own meat I’m used to.”

“You’re so big,” Richard agrees, whimpering some more.

“I am,” James agrees, following Richard’s direction. “My cock overshadows you by so much, Hammond. That wimpy little dick versus my thick cock.”

More swallowed moans and whimpers and irregular thrusts. Richard is so enticingly close. James can feel his cock twitching, readying itself. “Would you feel it? Preparing to blow your load? As if these small balls could challenge even such a small cock much,” James reaches his free hand for Richard’s balls, cupping them. “At least my balls actually produce a load. Not that my large cock would struggle with it. Can you imagine my big load through your little dick Hammond?”

That seems to give the final push. Hammond’s teeth sink into James’ skin again to stifle any noise he would make and his cock twitches as it pumps out his sperm. James continues to pump Richard’s cock through his orgasm, until Richard’s teeth put less pressure on James’ shoulder. He stops pumping then, simply holding their cocks instead until Richard’s face withdraws from James’ shoulders.

They both remain silent then, laying there and calming down. James does reach behind himself to grab the handkerchief, cleaning both of them free from any sperm before it begins to properly dry.

“Thanks,” Richard murmurs, sounding somewhat dazed still. James grins.

“Was I that good? I told you I should win the challenge.”

That, at least, brings Richard out of daze and he begins to tell James all about how his motorhome is the better because of the various luxuries and he’s still continuing it when they do finally both climb out when they’re dressed. He heatedly continues even when Jeremy points out that his motorhome clearly had not survived the night.


End file.
